Innocent
by MV93
Summary: What trouble can a little misunderstanding in the morning give? DL oneshot


**A/N: I'M BACK!! With a new oneshot!! I know, almost unbelievable. But well, believe it, it's true :-)  
Anyway, about this story: SamAlterEgo came up with the idea. I just wrote the story. It's unbetaed. Have fun reading!**

**Disclaimer: Sam owns the idea. Someone else owns CSI:NY. I own... blinks I own nothing. Or maybe the choice in words!**

**Innocent  
**

"Messer, wait up!" Don called out to his best friend. He hadn't spoken to him all day; actually he was starting to think Danny was avoiding him. Stella, who had been on the same case as the man in question, told him he had been kind of grouchy ever since he'd started his shift.

Danny turned around, and if he hadn't had dealt with his moods many more times before, Don would've turned around and get out of the building as soon as possible.

"What's up man, you look like you're ready to kill someone," he attempted to humor his cranky friend.

Danny just shook his head. "Nothing, I'm just having a crappy day. Crazy early shift, you know."

Don nodded, though not believing him. "A nice breakfast always works for me," he advised wisely, giving him a friendly slap on the back as he passed him on his way to the elevator. "Maybe you can persuade Lindsay to stay up early too, make you pancakes or something," he grinned just before the doors closed.

Rolling his eyes, Danny sighed. He knew Don meant no harm, he couldn't know that breakfast was exactly the thing that had made his day a crappy one.

Lindsay had gotten up early to make Danny breakfast, just as she had done every day since she had moved in with him. And, as usually, when Danny woke up, there was a smell of breakfast in the house, and he could hear Lindsay moving around in his kitchen. He smiled and closed his eyes again, wanting to lie down just a little longer, just listening to her. Suddenly though, he heard something else coming from the kitchen, and he realized she was talking to someone. He frowned and sat up, trying to follow the conversation.

"_Hey honey," she said sweetly. "How are you?"_

_Was there someone in their house he didn't know about?_

"_What are you doing here? Danny isn't at work yet."_

_His jaw dropped. She was seeing some other guy, here, while he was at work?_

"_Come on sweetie, I'll bring you to Ashleigh for now. She'll take care of you, alright?"_

He shook his head, this couldn't be happening, he must be dreaming. After he had heard the front door open and close, he got out of bed and dressed. Most of the time he just had breakfast in his boxers, after all there was no one but Lindsay to see him, but after the conversation he had just overheard he wasn't quite fond of that idea.

He had eaten his breakfast quick and scurried off to work, leaving Lindsay wondering what was wrong. When Danny's shift would end, Lindsay's would start, and Danny hoped he would just miss her.

Of course, after their short meeting in the morning, Lindsay suspected something was up and she had come to work early. She had waited for Danny in the locker room, and when he finally came in, she greeted him.

"Hey Dan," she said. He looked up, almost startled to see her.

"Hey," he half-heartedly greeted back. He turned away from her, opening his locker. He heard her sigh softly and open her locker as well. A sharp feeling of guilt rushed through him, but then he remembered why he wasn't talking to her.

_Just turn around and walk out_, he told himself. He was about to do so when Lindsay turned around, arms crossed, eyes confused.

"Danny?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you mad at me?"

The innocence and simplicity she asked the question with confused him. If she'd cheat on him, which was a ridiculous thought already, she'd never lie about it. The whole situation was just… very out of character for Lindsay.

But then again, she did meet another man in his apartment, and called him _sweetie_ and _honey_. He felt his anger rise again and slammed the door shut, the sound startling her.

"I'll take that as a yes," Lindsay said, hesitating. "What did I do?"

"You said you'd never lie to me," Danny said, completely ignoring her question. She nodded. "You said you'd never cheat on me," he continued, earning another nod. "Did you?"

She blinked, obviously confused. "Danny, what are you talking about? I didn't lie to you, and didn't cheat on you. Why would I? More importantly, why would you think so?"

He ran a hand through his hair. "So this morning, the only guy you were thinking about was I? And I was the only person you made breakfast for?"

Something in Lindsay's mind finally made the connection. She looked at the floor, trying to hide her smile. Unfortunately, Danny took this wrong; he thought it to be a sign of embarrassment, of hiding a secret.

His shoulders slumped. "Why?" he asked, leaning against the lockers. "Am I not good enough for you?"

Lindsay lifted her head. "What," she began, but then realized how she must've looked. "Oh, Danny, no!" she said, sitting down next to him.

"Listen, I did not cheat on you, okay? I did make breakfast for someone else."

He turned his head and looked her straight in the eye, knowing she couldn't lie while looking at him.

"It was a cat, Danny. It was the homeless cat that always walks around the building, and well, sometimes he comes into our apartment. I know, I know, you don't like cats that much. That's why I always keep him out until you're gone."

Now Danny was the one to look at the floor.

"I'm sorry," he said, once he had lifted his head again.

"It's okay," she said, running her hands through his hair. "You're not mad at me anymore?"

He laughed. "Of course not."

Pulling her head towards his, he kissed her deeply, expressing all the feelings he had for her. Right now, he couldn't really care if anyone walked in and saw them.

After all, he had never had a proper good morning kiss today.


End file.
